The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a heated controlled deflection roll comprising a stationary support and a roll shell mounted to be rotatable about such stationary support. Further, there is provided at least one pressure or support element serving for supporting the roll shell and which is connected with the pressure line of a pump device for infeeding hydraulic pressurized fluid medium, which, in turn, is connected with a return flow line for the medium.
Such type controlled deflection roll--also known in the art as roll with bending or sag compensation--is known, for instance, from Swiss Pat. No. 577,598. In accordance with the teachings of this prior art patent the heated hydraulic medium, for instance oil, is pressurized by a pump so that it has the requisite pressure, and thereafter is delivered to the pressure or support element or a number of pressure or support elements. Such type device is however only suitable for use with low pressures or temperatures. At higher pressures and temperatures it is difficult, with the pumps which are available, to bring the hot oil, having a temperature up to 300.degree. C. and more, to the desired pressure.